dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = October 12, Age 286|Date of death = Before Age 889|Height = 5'2" (157 cm)|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg)|Address = Ninjago City Spencer World (Formerly) West City|Occupation = Martial Artist|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)}} Alyssa (アリッサ'', Arissa'') is the second child and youngest granddaughter of Henry Johnson and Bethany, Edward Simpson and Kathryn, the youngest grandniece of Tanya as she's the supporter and member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the youngest daughter of Bobby and Allison, the younger sister of Jesse and the surrogate younger sister of Katherine. She's also she's the best friend of Ella, Elissa, Tracey, Vicki and Grace and the girlfriend of Troy. Appearance Alyssa is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a slim, slender build and below average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique is the stay same throughout the course of the series and movies. She have the beautiful blue eyes, pale skin complexion and straight black hair. According to Allison and Jason, she's looks alike her great-aunt, Tanya, its appearance is a girl younger traits very sweet and mischievous smile. She's has three different hairstyles, as a young child, Alyssa has the short, shoulder-length hair of french-spiky flip style in the end. She's wear her causal outfit attire is dress is a dark blue kimono sweater with zipper air on the left side and snap the Johnson clan, a short black skirt, long stockings that's reaches to her upper thighs and a typical blue-and-white boots with black soles. In the battlefields along with her friends and family to fight villains from the past, Alyssa wore As a teenager, As a young adult, Personality Alyssa is a cute, bubbly, sensitive, fun-loving, tomboyish, positive, optimistic, gentle, multi-talented, influential, carefree, polite, pure-hearted, kindhearted, serene, thoughtful and native child. But Alyssa is still have her own personality is sweet and friendly and child of her family's history past. As a child, As a teenager, As a young adult, Biography Background Alyssa is born on October 12 of Age 286. She's three years younger than her older brother, as she's still living with her parents, older brother and surrogate older sister, Katherine after the deaths of Katie's parents from the night of her seventh birthday of Spencer House moved into in the biggest city known as the Ninjago City of the dimensional realms Spencer World. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Melissa, as she's a cute, bubbly and optimistic child Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's first appears as a eight years old, Power Manga and Anime Alyssa is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - Equipment * Senzu Beans - Transformations Unlock Potential Like her parents and older brother, Video Games Appearances Alyssa is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles * Alyssa, Trivia * Alyssa's name means Japanese name (アリッサ or Arissa) is in Greek the meaning of the name Alyssa is: Rational. * In Teutonic the meaning of the name Alyssa is: Good humor. * It is pronounced ah-LISS-ah. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Alyssa is "rational". Also the name of a bright yellow flower, alyssum. Also variant of Alicia. Actress Alyssa Milano. Also form of Alice. Also form of Alisa. Also form of Elissa. Gallery Haylie's short bob shoulder-length hairstyle-1.png|Alyssa as a child don_t_worry____by_suigrell-d4buo8y-1.png|Alyssa as a teenager AyameUchiha-2.png|Young Alyssa AyameUchiha-1.png AyameUchiha.png AyamePreShippuden.png 68747470733a2f2f692e70696e696d672e636f6d2f3733-1.jpg|Alyssa as a young adult References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Majin Buu Transforms episode 265 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Siblings Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Video games where Alyssa is playable Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters